Alana Winters
She's not here for a reason...she's just there. Alana Winters is one of Harrison's mutuals through Kenny. She loves collecting knives and cutting things open. She used to be Frank’s, and later Kenny’s girlfriend. She worked at Alternative Supply, and later Toys R Us. Later, it is shown that she is a sociopath with a lengthy criminal record. History Background Alana was already known in the community as a notorious shoplifter. She had robbed multiple stores and was banned from multiple establishments for causing trouble. The House Party Alana met Harrison and Kenny at a house party when they were in Grade 9. At the time she was dating Frank, a senior in high school and one of Kenny’s acquaintances. She was then 14 and he was 17. Eventually, their relationship soured, but Frank was too afraid to remove Alana because of her unpredictable nature. He did get mad at her once, by removing her from his house when she threatened his little brother. Alana frequently spent her time couch surfing at her friends’ houses. Later she dumped Frank after he got paralyzed. She and Kenny were at Alternative High School together and later started dating. Dating Kenny Alana went on a date with Kenny but due to some time mix-ups with the babysitter, Kenny was unable to get a babysitter for his sisters. So he had to bring them along on his date to Alana's dismay. They had to take extra precautions with Kenny's youngest sister who had special needs. Finally Alana started to think about leaving Kenny secretly because he had all these other obligations. Later, Alana started hitting up Harrison. She offered to hang out with him, and since he had no one else he just agreed, but only on the condition that they would tell Kenny what happened. They went to Comic Con together to get autographs and photographs with comic legends. Alana told Harrison that she liked roleplaying in her spare time. Kenny started up a death metal band with his two friends, and Alana became the bassist. She rarely did any work to help in the band, while demanding ridiculous things like special treatment. She also kept flaking on their important rehearsals, leaving them unable to practice for their gig at the talent show. Finally Kenny and Harrison had enough of her flakiness and hired Lukas to replace her. Eventually Alana later transferred to Bob Joe. She was Kenny’s partner in crime, and proudly referred to themselves as Bonnie and Clyde. With him she terrorized countless people, including her own classmates. She ordered the boys to smuggle vodka into the school, and was suspected of trying to make bombs with them. She was suspended for three weeks, the boys for one. Eventually, her relationship with Kenny deteriorated and began to give Harrison some rather odd messages. After Kenny got arrested (because she left him to be seen by the police while she got away), she hooked up with Harrison and tried to get him to commit crimes, but he refused. He became suspicious about her, and especially where her parents were. The Halloween Incident Harrison’s loyalty to his family and friends was tested, as Alana kept following him around. She kept making fun of him for being a virgin, and it didn’t help that they were in the same science class. Finally, she offered to go out on a date with him, and sleep with him to take his virginity. But Harrison initially refused because he wasn’t sure if she and Kenny had really broke up yet. Alana revealed later on that she had purposely let Kenny get arrested just to get rid of him. She continued to coerce him, and then on Halloween they went out to dinner, and later to egg the Joes’ house. However, they were almost caught by Mr. Wright who was taking out the trash, and he was also very cranky. Alana callously maced Harrison’s own father just to save their skins. Finally, they had sex at her place. But after the blissful feeling ended Harrison felt terrible and left her place as soon as possible. Eventually she was expelled from Bob Joe for ditching too many classes, and Harrison thought that he was finally free. She was not seen again for eight months until she returned again to complete her education, and Lukas tried to flirt with her. She turned him down, but then after discovering who he was affiliated with she quickly changes her mind and attempts to defile Lukas. She quickly ran away from the school after Harrison called the cops, and she was not seen for a while. She had a cameo in the 2019 story when Harrison was scrolling through the profiles of all of his old friends and classmates from Concordia City. Her profile picture in 2019 shows her with purple hair and weird face tattoos. She is not friends with him anymore on Facebook. Relationships and Interactions Frank Frank was Alana’s first boyfriend. They met at a house party. They were always showing too much PDA at the parties and constantly posting sappy statuses like how they were like Romeo and Juliet. When they broke up, they ended on a bitter note, as Alana constantly speaks badly of Frank calling him “simple minded” and a “loser”. Bryce Alana was extremely mean to Bryce and constantly threatened to stab him. She gave him nightmares. Kenny Alana and Kenny were originally just partners in crime before they started dating. She used him, and manipulated him, convincing him that Harrison was hitting on her. She also took advantage of his troubled history to get him fully under her control. She managed to turn Kenny and Harrison against each other with an elaborate web of lies that destroyed their friendship for a long time. Harrison Alana met Harrison through their mutual friends and she was nice to him at first, even going to Comic Con with him when Kenny was too busy, but later her behavior turned cruel and she began to bully him on IM. The breaking point came when she drugged him and raped him at a party. She was the reason why Harrison became suicidal, because she kept threatening to release their alleged sex tape to everyone at school. Lukas Alana took advantage of Lukas’s naivety. She has little respect for him, calling him a pipsqueak. Her sister (Emma) Alana had a younger sister whom she bullied regularly. She sees her younger sister as an annoyance. Sometimes she steals her younger sister’s Barbies and adds their decapitated heads to her collection of severed doll heads. Her parents Alana is implied to be distant from her parents. When the school tried to call them they didn’t answer since they were on vacation. Her parents were never seen at all Appearance Alana is a slender girl with long black wavy hair that goes down to her back. She has pale skin and wears dark eyeliner, dark lipstick and black nail polish. Her sense of fashion can be described as Goth and Alternative. She is frequently seen smoking. She wears a nose ring and has a labret piercing, and she has pierced eyebrows. She also wears two earrings on each ear. She knows herself to be very attractive and used her wiles to her advantage. Her normal outfit is a black sleeveless shirt with black skinny jeans. When she commits crimes she wears a black hoodie, sunglasses over her eyes, and a skull bandana over her face. When she is at work, she ties her hair up in a ponytail and wears glasses (probably for the decoration factor). She also wears a black band T-shirt. When she is at a party, she wears a little black dress, a black pentagram choker, black tights, and spiky bracelets. To complete the outfit, she wears black combat boots. When she was younger it is revealed that she actually had blond hair. Personality At first glance, it seems like Alana is just a shallow alt girl with a troubled history and average teenage problems. She seemed to be obsessed with her lovers, such as when she was with Frank and spammed photos of them together every half hour on Facebook. She would write long winded, sappy messages to her lovers as if they were getting married. However, her temperament would change at the drop of a hat, and she would viciously insult them, usually IRL. To other people, Alana is also a remorseless sociopath who enjoys watching and committing violence. She is very verbally abusive, using extreme insults to attack people and putting them down. She has a habit of stalking and cyberbullying, as she relentlessly spammed messages to Frank, Bryce and Harrison, to the point where they had to block her. She is very good at shoplifting, despite working a retail job herself. As the series progresses and Kenny and Harrison get to know her better, it is revealed that she enjoys watching disturbing and graphic videos in her spare time. She is able to stomach more gore than the average person, and seems to revel in it. She claims to have watched 2 guys one hammer three times and felt nothing. Several times in the series, Alana has shown herself to be emotionally manipulative, pitting Kenny and Harrison against each other. She hates young children, such as her own sister Emma, Frank’s brother Oliver, and Kenny’s sister Maelynn. Many parents do not like her, including Val Baxter and Mr. Wright, and she was banned from ever visiting the Baxter household again. Extra Notes * Alana raises crows in her spare time, and has used them to attack people * Alana has over 80 knives in her collection, bought from the internet, yard sales, Goodwill, etc. * She slept with both Kenny and Harrison, literally fucked them both and their relationship too * She has carved the number 666 into her right thigh. * She calls herself GothPrincess666 on the internet * Alana is kind of like Sid from Toy Story as she mutilates dolls in her spare time and puts red light bulbs in their hollow heads. She posts her “art” on the internet. * Alana was the only one out of Frank's friend group to have a job (until Harrison started working at Toys R Us), ironically she has the richest parents. * She runs a gore blog in her spare time. Gallery Alana2.jpeg Sketch-1549902533134.png Alana2018.jpg Sketch-1555290765220.png Old Sprites Coming Soon! Q and A * THEME SONG? Violence Fetish by Disturbed * WHICH ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE? A crow... * SOCIOECONOMIC LEVEL? upper middle class yet she keeps running away from home to couch surf at her male friends' houses ._. * SPECIAL SKILLS / TALENTS? She is actually stronger than she looks * PATIENCE LEVEL? Well she gets angered easily and you might find yourself getting shanked * FAVORITE PLACE? The back of Westwind Mall * ROLE MODEL? Whatever serial killer she reads up on * MODE OF TRANSPORTATION? She drives, apparently * WEAPON Her countless knives, her long ass fingernails, and her bites can get infected pretty quickly * SMELLS LIKE? Cigarettes and perfume * LEAST FAVORITE COLOR? Pink and Yellow * MAKES A LIVING BY? Working at some store * BAD HABITS? smoking, cutting, lashing out at the guys * WHAT TURNS THEM ON? Gore, blood * PERSONAL PROBLEMS? she has been estranged from her parents for some time. * KIND OF STUDENT IF THEY ATTEND/WERE TO ATTEND SCHOOL? (E.G. CLASS CLOWN, STRAIGHT A) that "goth" outcast girl * ROLE IN A DISNEY MOVIE First off, she probably can't be in a Disney movie because she is too fucked up. She would traumatize the kids. * WHAT OR WHO INSPIRED YOU TO CREATE THEM? That one girl killer. * WHEN DID YOU CREATE THIS CHARACTER? 2010, revised 2014 * WHAT WAS YOUR CHARACTER LIKE AS A CHILD? Probably really bratty and threw tantrums. Also liked to dissect small animals. * WHAT IS SOMETHING OTHER PEOPLE ASSUME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER? She probably has issues. And they're not wrong. * FIRST MEMORY? biting her dad on the hand * ADDICTIONS? Gets off to violence, apparently. And also smokes and drinks a lot. * WEARS JEWELRY? yes * HAVE THEY EVER WANTED TO COMMIT SUICIDE? Well, she would take everyone with her if she did. * CLOSE FRIENDS? For some reason all of her friends are guys. She likes to think of herself as "one of the guys" * AS A CHILD, WHAT DID THEY WANT TO BE WHEN THEY GREW UP? A make up artist, or a pathologist. * HOW MUCH DO THEY VALUE MONEY? Very much so she can buy more knives off the internet * WANTS TO GET MARRIED? Nope, I doubt it * WANTS TO HAVE KIDS, RAISE A FAMILY? Nope, judging by how she treats other people's younger siblings * PASSIVE, AGGRESSIVE, OR DEFENSIVE? aggressive * WHAT SONGS RELATE TO YOUR CHARACTER? Blood in the Cut by K.Flay * ANYONE THEY REALLY HATE? Anyone that snitches on her. * DO THEY PLAY ANY INSTRUMENTS? The Bass Guitar * WOULD THEY DARE KILL SOMEONE? Yes. Oh god yes * INVOLVED WITH MAGIC OR WITCHCRAFT? nope, surprisingly. * BODY MODIFICATIONS? (PIERCINGS, IMPLANTS, TATTOOS ETC.) pierced eyebrows, pierced lips, nose ring, earrings on both ears, possibly a tattoo somewhere Category:Female Category:The Delinquents Category:Bob Joe High School Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:People in a relationship